


Go to rob Santa Claus

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Out of Character, Post-Episode: s09e12 Hell Bent
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: Let's go to rob Santa Claus.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	Go to rob Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：Post-Hell Bent  
> 警告：OOC到炸！BUG跟标点符号一样多！
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

Clara Oswald不喜欢圣诞节，自从她妈妈去世之后Clara就没再过过什么自己喜欢的圣诞节，或许除了生前最后一个。  
从前厌烦于在饭桌上应付家里人透着过分关心的问东问西，后来这已不再是属于她的节日，Clara偶尔还是会去看她父亲和姥姥，随便挑一个更为平常的日子，而总是避开任何重要的节日。  
但每年圣诞节临近时年轻的姑娘仍然会回到地球来，因为这是最容易找到Doctor的时候，尽管她并不能算是来见Doctor的。  
Clara只会找到他的Tardis，在蓝色警亭的门外留下一份礼物，大多是旅行中收集到的新奇有趣的纪念品或者能在冒险中派上用场的新玩具。有的会附上精致的包装，有的则简陋得连一条丝带都吝啬，看上去全然不像一份即将送出的礼物，但每一份礼物总会带着没有落款，只写了一句圣诞祝福的卡片。  
事情最初起于一次年轻女孩在平安夜时偶然遇见蓝色警亭的意外，Clara临时起意给他随便留了些东西作为礼物。毕竟没有人会不想收到圣诞礼物，那个孤独的疯老头或许比其他任何人都更需要这个，而有些事情一旦开了头也就没那么容易中止。  
安放好东西后Clara会轻轻地敲了门，再迅速跑开，像个为恶作剧按了陌生人家的门铃的坏小孩那样。永远年轻的姑娘会躲在近旁的草丛里，某棵树的后面，亦或是不远之外没有灯光照亮的街角，等着看到时间领主收到礼物时的样子。如此不喜欢圣诞节的Clara Oswald就会心满意足的回到她的旅程中并期待着下一个圣诞节的早日到来。  
当然，她也极冒险的直接拿过Tardis当掩护，还差点被Doctor给逮了个正着。这一切的发生都显得乱糟糟的，或许因为Clara快迟到了，而他像是在等着她似的过早的出现，吓了Clara一跳，于匆忙之中她也只来得及借老姑娘当掩体。  
所幸雪停了很久，地上狼藉，而一位格外失望的时间领主也没心思去留心观察雪地上的脚印。他倒是很固执的绕着Tardis四下看了一圈，什么都没有找到，弯腰捡起装礼物的小盒子，眼眶发红，明明拿到了礼物看上去还特别委屈。  
恰逢此时街上传来人群开始倒数零点的声音，格外的热闹，Doctor也对着空气轻声念了一句圣诞快乐便回到了蓝色警亭里。  
Clara背靠着墙笑得不能自已，几乎喘不过气，尽管她不再需要呼吸。她用头抵着冰冷的墙砖，试图找回理智和平静，但却适得其反，全身上下的每一个细胞都在过度亢奋和寒冷交叠的刺激下灼热发烫。年轻的姑娘甚至都不太记得这天自己是怎么回到她的Tardis里的，末了亏得在Ashildr一脸见鬼的瞪视下才渐渐收住疯子一般的笑，伸出手慢慢抹掉脸上被风吹干的泪痕。  
但她也并非每回都能出现在正好的时间和地点见到时间领主。Doctor或许正忙着拯救世界，跟邪恶势力作斗争，没待在蓝色警亭里，当然也没空来及时收走他的圣诞礼物。  
Clara最多只会等待五分钟，不多不少的五分钟，年轻的姑娘甚至会为此特意带上一块不被需要的怀表，Doctor不出现她也会略为失落的赶紧离开。她自有法子确保留在Tardis门外的东西不会被过路人看到，属于时间领主的礼物绝不会被别的人偷走，Clara Oswald也不会再擅自走进蓝色警亭。

Doctor不喜欢圣诞节，圣诞节意味着总有麻烦找上门。  
时间领主曾经当然也喜欢过这个属于团聚而非麻烦的节日，在Amy对曾经的他说她跟Rory总会在Pond家的圣诞晚宴上一直给他预留位置的时候，Doctor顿时爱极了圣诞节。但不幸的是这份喜欢并未得以维持多久，而后他又是在圣诞节跟Clara分开，被困于一个叫“Christmas”的小镇上度过漫长而孤独浸满硝烟味的九百年，最终迎来本不存在的新一轮重生周期，从此Doctor再也不喜欢圣诞节。  
然则事情在后来的某一年突然遇到了新的转折，尽管在一堆稀奇古怪的冒险间隙这点异常实在显得平平无奇，时间领主当时并未将它放在心上。  
Doctor收到了一份礼物，正好是在平安夜，一份圣诞礼物。他谨慎地拿着音速起子对着那个被搁在Tardis门前的盒子照了老半天才小心翼翼地将它拆开，不一会儿后，时间领主不知所措的看着手里一大包糖果和一只毛茸茸颇为神气的小鸟挂件。  
这可真是个意外，兴许是哪个小孩子善意的恶作剧，又或者他已经拆掉了别人不小心弄丢的礼物……事已至此，侦察了一圈没发现任何可疑迹象的Doctor将音速起子塞回衣袋里，挑了一颗最大的糖果并迅速地塞进了嘴里，眯着眼睛享受起了圣诞老人突如其来又甜滋滋的眷顾。  
第二年，近乎同样的境况，Doctor得到了一枚相传被妖精施了魔法其实是具有心电感应功能的幸运金币，抛掷时永远能得到想要的那一面，但时间领主还是更乐于研究各种作弊的手法，很少会真的用到它。  
第三年盒子里的是一支造型古朴的特制放大镜，能够感知情绪，Doctor透过它看到所有人身后都拖着各式各样的尾巴，似乎早就随着进化丢掉的这部分从未真正离开过人类以及其他所有原本有尾巴的生物。可惜的是这东西并不能对着镜子使用，而骄傲的时间领主并不想晚于其他任何人知道自己的尾巴是什么样的，便决定先将放大镜收好，打算等到以后如果误打误撞地穿过自己的时间线时再拿出来。  
第四年，第五年……当他拿到的礼物已不再是这颗行星甚至于这片星系应该出现和能够见到的东西，对方的身份不言自明，时间领主一边围着控制台绕着圈，一边不停“Stupid， stupid Doctor!”的吐槽自己反应滞后。  
一份来自Clara Oswald的礼物的确比任何陌生人的礼物更能让他为之高兴，Doctor庆幸于她仍然在旅行，到了那些连他都还没有见过和听过的地方，最紧要的，他的姑娘并没有背着自己在某个不被知道的时间孤绝地去同宇宙做出了结。  
拜他自己想出包含了一个Neuro Block的计划所赐，跟Clara Oswald有关的过往时间领主始终仅能回想起一鳞半爪。承认这一点让Doctor感到异常沮丧，但他清楚的知道，那是个跟他一样喜欢星星的姑娘，并且他安然无恙的存在于宇宙中的某一处，在自己为她偷来的另一台Tardis里。  
这一丁点得不到确认的信息，如同圣诞夜的火柴，在很长一段时间中给Doctor带来极大的安慰。  
今晚是平安夜，街上到处都是为之欢庆的人，但时间领主却过得有些糟糕，才结识的新朋友没能逃过劫难，本可以活下来的机会被拿去交换了一场只有Doctor跟其余少数人得以全身而退的惨胜。狼狈躲回Tardis里的Doctor靠在蓝色警亭门内瘫坐在地，连挪动手指头的力气都没有。  
距离零点的钟声响起还剩不到十分钟的时间，在这些有礼物拿的年头里他习惯了去数圣诞节临近的日子。于无声中，Doctor几乎能够感知到时间“滴答滴答滴答”的流过，便有了那么一瞬，挫败的老疯子信以为真对方不会来了，一时间忽然有些说不出的委屈。当短促的敲门声的的确确响起，Doctor立时弹了起来，拉开Tardis门迅速奔了出去，他不知道也不觉得自己在期待着些什么，但在面对空无一人的雪地时，时间领主始终还是感觉到了失望。  
Doctor得到了一枚种子，或许是什么花的花种，这并非一件讨他喜欢的礼物，照顾植物在时间领主看来实在有些麻烦，但他仍然找来了一个小花盆和一些泥土，把它埋了进去。

后来的事情就简单多了。这颗极难伺候的不知名种子以缓慢的速度发芽和成长，与此同时，时间领主的贪婪跟不安却在急速膨胀。  
Doctor并不适合干这个，他只擅长于去目睹每一朵花的盛放，而非自己亲手种一朵花。Clara给他挑了一件很不恰当的礼物，孤独的时间领主始终会感到不安，这颗种子或许根本不会发芽，或许因一时的疏忽而夭亡，或许他最终也无缘见到它开花！  
这枚种子的存在对Doctor而言就像一个坏的警示，令他感到畏惧，如果下一个圣诞节Clara Oswald不会再到来，毕竟宇宙中永远充满了突然而危险，不可预知的意外，又或者她终于对此感到厌倦。时间领主害怕自己一遍复一遍的炽热期待最终无可避免被注定的失望浇熄，每一次，每一次的梦魇最终都成了真……  
当他无意间唤醒了那些负面情绪，再顽强的壁垒也被破出一道裂口，这个疯老头渐渐地不再满足于每年一次的礼物，不再满足于难熬的冗长等待之后火柴亮光似迅速燃尽的那一丁点安慰。  
于是，Doctor想了个计划，他决定去抢劫圣诞老人，专属于他的圣诞老人。  
如同每一个曾在圣诞夜试图亲自确认圣诞老人是否真实存在的小孩子一样，Doctor只需要等到圣诞节的到来并放弃睡眠时间事先埋伏起来就可以了。而他的圣诞老人的确未曾想过一个尽管不守规矩但仍极为明确什么是该与不该的时间领主真的会这么做。  
对此毫无知觉的年轻姑娘一如往常，带着礼物准时的到来，只是在她抬手正要敲蓝色警亭大门的前一刻，细瘦的手腕突然被一股无形的力量牵制住。Clara给吓了个正着，胸腔里那颗早已不再跳动的小东西仿佛狠狠地挣扎了一下。Clara Oswald还未来得及充分理解正在发生的事，时间领主已急不可耐地撤掉了隐身手表的伪装，显出高高瘦瘦的身形。两人挨得极近，Doctor就站在Clara跟前，像只老猫头鹰似的直勾勾地盯着她，而永远年轻的姑娘，一如回到已无人提及的往昔，又一次在对方灰蓝色的眼瞳中看见了自己所追逐的星辰。  
“Merry Christmas.” 他无意识地舔了一下嘴唇，兴奋而腼腆地说到。  
“Merry Christmas, Doctor.”惊异和紧张的双重刺激下Clara的声音听着有些磕巴，她暗自咬住了舌尖，反复提醒自己理应保持镇静，不要抱有任何不应该的期待，Doctor已经不再拥有那些属于他们俩的记忆，“So……你在这干什么？”  
“抢劫，”老疯子得意地扬着眉毛，“抢劫圣诞老人。”  
年轻姑娘被他孩子气的神情给逗乐了，“Ow！你不能这么做，圣诞老人会把你的名字纳入坏孩子的黑名单，来年你就收不到圣诞礼物了。“  
“我可不管，而且我的圣诞老人也不会那么做。向我保证你不会这么残忍地对待我，Clara Oswald.“意外于从对方嘴里再听到自己的名字，小姑娘短暂的一愣。Doctor清了清嗓子，一本正经的接着说，“现在我需要你跟我一块走进Tardis，别笑也不准和我争，严肃一点，我正在抢劫你。”  
“Doctor，Doctor你真的不该这么做，礼物在这你可以随时拿走，还要抢劫什么？更多的礼物？”Clara忍不住无声地叹气，但随即又打趣似的故意冲他眨了眨眼。  
“不，不是那个！呃……我是指礼物也要，但是现在它不重要。记忆！我想要回记忆，那些本该属于我们两个人的记忆。”时间领主那双混着脆弱和疯狂的眼睛灼灼发亮，“我要知道全部，Clara，全部的事！尤其是那些因为该死的Neuro Block怎么都想不起来的！当时发生过的每一件事，我们的每一次冒险，你对我说过的每一句话，我要知道那天在修道院你究竟对我说了什么！”  
Doctor凝视着他永远年轻的姑娘那与其面容不符令人感伤的笑容，忽然停了下来，不对，这番独自预演过许多回的说辞如今听上去每一个字都不对。在四处游荡顺手给人帮些小忙拯救世界的日子里，从来不缺赞誉、感谢和掌声的时间领主仍旧会因为得到了一包糖果雀跃不已，Doctor不知道，如今的Clara Oswald是否也过着与之相同缺少礼物的生活。老疯子顿时丢掉了他所有的计划，换上一副软绵绵的腔调重新对她开口，带着那些诱人的孩子一般的热诚，“之前你送我的那颗种子，它已经开花了，你要不要来看？”  
这就对了，所有被蒙住的记忆同时发出被敲击一般的震颤，今天是圣诞节，而他理应做些与节日相符的事。  
“……是什么样的花？”Clara听了果然眼前一亮。  
“很漂亮，跟我来就让你看，就是太吵了，实在是太吵了，它老在对着我唱歌！……等等，Clara你的意思是你送了我一颗花种但并不知道那是什么花？为什么要笑，Clara为什么你要那样笑，像个小女巫似的这太奇怪了，难道是某种恶作剧吗？”  
“Well……据把种子卖给我的人说这是不常见到只对着星星唱歌的花。我当时就想，该把种子给你，Doctor，如果我把你的故事说给它听，或许它也会对着你歌唱。”

Clara Oswald不喜欢圣诞节，Clara Oswald喜欢Doctor。  
Doctor不喜欢圣诞节，括弧收到礼物和Clara的那部分除外。  
为什么人们喜欢圣诞节，大概是因为一年只有一次吧……

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是个没有及时突发出来的突发梗，我仅剩的那一丁点良心又不允许自己再拖半年，另一边公布13的那天跟人立了Flag要是个女博士我就填坑，所以才会在前不着村年后不着店的七月份不合时宜地掉落了一篇圣诞贺文。惊不惊喜！意不意外！  
> 不算很顺手，我真想象不出他俩再见到会是个什么情况，外加不会写对白，真的不会写对白，真的不会写外星人的对白_(:з)∠)_……这半年我手上对白稍微多点的突发梗基本都阵亡了，这篇本来因为对白少才被挑中来填，结果对白部分越写越多。没什么质量，还在比较痛苦的复健手速，就简单粗暴的发个不太甜的糖。  
> 补完S10唯一的感想，疯狂怀念S8、S9的幼稚鬼12，魔法特要是还有点人性在就赶紧把小姐姐还给12吧！
> 
> 2017年7月18日 于家中


End file.
